


焦げたコーヒー [Burnt Coffee]

by mightypocketcow



Category: Smosh
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Masochism, Sadism, This is not my fault, chaotic evil ending to Coffee, deem i hate you, fuck me i guess, im horrible at writing smut, joven is a bottom, please remind me to burn this fic someday before i try to get into seminary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightypocketcow/pseuds/mightypocketcow
Summary: The worst sequel I've ever written.Mari found out that Joven is a masochist, and she can't wait to see how far she can take that, being a sadist herself.





	焦げたコーヒー [Burnt Coffee]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [珈琲 [Coffee]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931254) by [mightypocketcow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightypocketcow/pseuds/mightypocketcow). 



> Holy God, Father Almighty, Eternal Lord, have mercy upon me, a sinner, and forgive me for writing this horrible fic. Someone please remind me to delete this AO3 account before I go to seminary.

_Her fingers curled into his chest hair and his left hand clutched the hem of her shirt as his right tangled itself in her hair. There was no possible way for their bodies to get any closer than they already were without--_

_"_ **SHIT**! _" Joven cried out in pain as Mari's hand wandered south, brushing against his forming burn._

_"Oh, fuck, I forgot, I'm so sorry!" She took her hands off him, standing before him in surrender and apology. "I'm so sorry, Joven, I didn't mean to hurt you, I completely forgot, I'm sorry--"_

_He chuckled; already his thoughts were swirling and burning in delight and desire. "Darling, we had all of eternity together for you to find out I'm a masochist, and you were lucky enough to find out on the first date. There's absolutely no need to apologize. Now get back here and do that again."_

* * *

"Oh, you're a masochist huh?" Mari smirked, stepping back towards him with a gleam in her eye that made Joven both horny and afraid.

"Yeah. A lot of former partners never got super into it, but I just..." He clenches his fist for emphasis. "I just fucking _love_ being dominated and hurt for pleasure. It really turns me on."

Mari bites her lip. "So if I were to tell you..." She places her hands on his chest again, slowly sliding them towards his burn. "...that I really love dominating..." Her fingers danced around the edge of the red patch of skin, and he shivered in both desire and discomfort. "...and that I really love giving people pain for pleasure..." He gulped; if legs could possibly physically turn into jelly, now would be the time his would do so. "...would that turn you on?"

"Y-Yeah." He stammered. 

"Are you already turned on, Joven?" Mari whispered huskily, teasingly sliding her fingers around his burn, earning a small whimper from him as her hands reach the hem of his jeans. "Or is that just a Sonic Screwdriver in your pocket?"

"A Sonic what?" He asks in a low voice.

"Oh, babe, I have so much to introduce you to in this 'all of eternity' together." She grins. "But first... I think there's something down here you need to introduce me to."

He groans at that, and she continues to tease him by running her fingers along the waistband of his pants. "I don't think you really deserve it though, _Joshua_." She murmurs. "You've been a bad boy today."

"Have I?"

"Oh yes. Threatening Peter within an inch of his life? That was so, so naughty. But it really turned me on to see you so protective over me."

His eyes widened. "It did?"

"It did." She hooked her fingers into the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him so close that she could feel his tent pressing into her abdomen. "Do you want to see?" 

"Fuck, yes..." He whispered.

"Then sit down." She commanded suddenly, lightly pushing him away from her. "Now."

He obeyed without question, sitting on the floor next to the spilled coffee, his back leaning on the counter. 

She straddled him and looked him right in the eye as she started to unbutton his jeans, lightly grinding herself on him as she does so.

He groans again, biting his own lip. "Mari..."

She winks at him before she slides his pants down his legs, and she takes them off before she straddles him again, this time with only her thin pyjama shorts and his boxers between them. He swears he can feel her wetness, and she swears she's going to have to get new pyjama shorts.

She grinds down on him again before she leans in and captures his lips with her own, her hands clutching his shoulders and her Spider-Man t-shirt the only thing preventing her hard nipples from pressing right into his chest hair. He moans into the kiss as her hands slide down his chest, inching closer and closer to the burn on his stomach. 

She elects to tease him once more by removing her hands all too suddenly, and he whines in frustration before he realizes that her hands have moved to the hem of her own shirt.

His hands slide up her belly as she removes her shirt and he wants--no, needs--to show _far_ too much attention to her b--

* _smack*_

"I didn't say you could touch." Mari scolds, smirking slightly. "You don't get to touch right now."

"But I want to touch." He whines again, moving to get just one touch of her n--

* _smack_ *

This time it's harder. "Joven, no touching. Don't be naughty."

"But I want to be naughty." He grins mischievously, and before she can react his hands are on her breasts, and his thumbs are rubbing across her nipples. 

She moans deeply, throwing her head back. "Fuck, Joven..."

He leans forward, taking one of them into his mouth.

" _Joven_..." She moans again, and she presses her hips down onto his crotch again, making him moan around her breast, which makes her shiver in delight. "Don't stop, fuck..."

"I thought you told me no touching..." He teased, still massaging her breasts. He grinds his hips up to make his tent press into her core, and she cries out. 

"I'll... I'll punish you later... but for now, just... _fuck_... don't stop, please, fuck, Joven..." She cries out again as she presses down once more with her hips and he bucks upwards. " _Fuck._ "

"I think I'd rather be punished now." He drops his hands and hips, and puts his hands behind his back, smirking at her.

"Joshua Ovenshire you finish me off right here and now or I swear--"

"Do your worst, Mari Takahashi."

She growls, reaching somewhere above his head on the counter to grab the coffee pot. She brings it down into his line of sight. "You want a piece of me, boy?"

He groans under his breath at the thought. "Fuck yeah I do."

She tilts the coffee pot over his shoulder and the liquid spills onto his skin, and his eyes flutter closed as he cries out in agony and ecstasy. " _Fuck_ , Mari, do it _again_." She obliges, grinding down on him as she switches hands and pours coffee over his other shoulder. He thrusts his hips upwards and screams softly, moaning as the pain simmers to a dull numbness.

She places the coffee pot on the floor next to them and she slides her hands down to rub lightly at his burn. "You feel punished yet, Joven?"

"Not even close, darling." He murmurs, biting his lip, his eyes still closed.

She reaches for the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down to expose his member, and shimmies herself downward to take the tip into her mouth, wrapping a hand around the base. His hand flies to her hair and tangles itself in it tightly as she works her way down, in an agonizingly slow pace.

"Mari, fuck, _faster_..."

"Ah, so this is the sensitive spot, is it?" She teases as she pulls her hand and mouth away.. "This is what feels like punishment?"

"It does now." He whines.

She hums in amusement, then gets an awful idea. "Do you trust me?"

"Impeccably."

She picks up the coffee pot. "Hold still, _sekushī_." [sexy.]

She tilts the pot and begins pouring the burning hot liquid on his thighs and lower abdomen, around his dick but not on it -- he makes a noise so full of ecstasy that she has to bite her lip to keep from crying out herself.

" _Mari_..." He moans, clearly struggling to keep from writhing in pleasure.

In the next moment, Mari temporarily forgets two things. One, that Joven already has a burn around the middle of his abdomen; and two, that he is completely exposed.

She moves the coffee pot too high, and the liquid falls on the edge of the more severe part of his already-existing burn, and he can't help but jerk his entire body upwards. This startles her and she jumps a bit, and most of the remaining burning hot coffee spills out of the pot and directly onto his exposed member.

He screams out, whether more from pain or pleasure nobody is entirely sure (not even him). 

One thing is for sure: this was going to be really interesting to explain at the A&E.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this to the end can I get a uhhhhh Yee-Haw?  
> Be safe and healthy, and have a great day!


End file.
